


Temevo di averti perduto

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Sexual contents, Slash, little angst, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fatti si svolgono -ovviamente- durante la "battaglia tra golem di pietra", o come vogliamo chiamarli, più un "post-missing moment" del film dopo che il gruppo si è accampato.<br/>Chiedo anticipatamente scusa all'autrice del prompt, le cui aspettative verranno magistralmente deluse in un percorso che va dall'angst, al fluff fino a sfociare nel p0rn..!</p>
<p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, " Temevo di averti perduto..." "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temevo di averti perduto

La pioggia batteva incessante, il vento ululava sinistro, si infrangeva come un onda contro i loro volti, il terreno scricchiolava, tremava e si sgretolava sotto i loro piedi fino a spaccarsi.  
Kìli avvertì un piede scivolare verso il vuoto, subito d'istinto lo tirò verso di se, rendendosi conto che la crepa si allargava e si allargava sempre di più… mentre dall'altra parte c'era Fìli, proprio lui.  
No.  
Non PROPRIO lui.  
Perse un battito, stava succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ragionare, di agire, di rendersi conto che… era troppo tardi.  
Metri ormai li separavano.  
"Kìli!!!" Fìli urlava e tendeva invano la mano verso il fratello, ormai irraggiungibile.  
Come sotto choc Kìli non riuscì ad avere reazioni, solo uno sguardo di puro terrore rivolto verso l'altro lato della crepa.  
Per un istante i loro sguardi si poterono incrociare, per un solo istante, ma tanta era l'eloquenza dei loro occhi che ogni secondo sarebbe stato addirittura superfluo.  
E se…  
…se lo perdessi?  
Un pensiero colpì entrambi tanto forte quanto avrebbe fatto uno di quei sassi, come un pugno in pieno volto.  
Per una volta, forse per la prima volta, i loro destini si stavano separando e questo spaventava i due fratelli più delle mille battaglie affrontate uno al fianco dell'altro, perchè quelle battaglie le avevano combattute insieme, dandosi forza a vicenda come facevano ormai da anni.  
Quella situazione così tragica li costrinse ad affrontare il pericolo in un modo del tutto nuovo: da soli.  
Terrore, paura, angoscia, sensazioni già provate, ma amplificate ora.  
La situazione esigeva la massima concentrazione, ogni muscolo teso per la sopravvivenza, ogni percezione amplificata, ma quella paura di perdere l'altro martellava i pensieri dei due fratelli costantemente, forse spingendoli verso la sopravvivenza...

Pericolo cessato, per pura benevolenza del fato Fìli e i compagni dall'altro lato della crepa si salvarono per una situazione del tutto fortuita, sarebbe potuto andare in mille altri tragici modi, ma il destino li aveva graziati, aveva salvato doppiamente anche lo hobbit che, ringraziando la prontezza di riflessi di Thorin, poteva dirsi salvo due volte quella sera.  
Una volta constatato che stessero tutti bene Thorin trovò un rifugio in una grotta, dove il gruppo si accampò velocemente per la notte. Nessuno aveva voglia di parlare dell'accaduto, nessuno aveva sentimenti da esprimere a riguardo, la paura non si addiceva al popolo dei nani, quindi quel piccolo incidente di percorso finì subito nel dimenticatoio per tutta la compagnia… tutta tranne che per i due giovani Durin.

Solo dopo che tutti si sistemarono per la notte Kìli sgattaiolò vicino a Fìli -sapevano di non dover dare troppo nell'occhio, quindi dopo l'accaduto si erano solamente abbracciati come avrebbero fatto due fratelli, senza dire una parola, tenendo tutto per dopo-, e si infilò nel suo sacco a pelo.  
Stesi uno di fronte all'altro, nascosti da una roccia più alta della altre, poterono finalmente esternare tutta l'angoscia provata solo pochi istanti fa, potevano esprimersi liberamente, potevano dirsi quanta paura avessero provato in quei tremendi momenti.  
Kìli raggiunse il viso del fratello con le mani.  
"Temevo di averti perduto…"  
Lo strinse forte, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo della spalla del biondo.  
Le lacrime -finalmente libere di uscire- gli correvano lungo le guance, sommessi fremiti accompagnavano il pianto silenzioso del fratello minore.  
Tra i due era sempre stato il più emotivo, il più irruenti ad impulsivo, lasciava che le emozioni lo dominassero e non si imponeva freni, soprattutto con Fìli e a maggior ragione in questo momento si lasciò andare ad un silenzioso pianto liberatorio.  
Fìli cercò di imporsi più autocontrollo, era il maggiore tra i due, doveva dare forza al fratello, doveva esserne il punto di riferimento… ma chi vogliamo prendere il giro? Anche Fìli aveva avuto il terrore di perdere la persona che più amava al mondo.  
"Anche io fratellino… anche io…" disse abbracciando di rimando il fratello, concedendosi qualche lacrima a sua volta, forse più lacrime di gioia, dopo tutto erano salvi e dopo l'enorme spavento potevano dirsi di nuovo insieme e tutti interi.  
"Ma hey, siamo ancora insieme no?"  
Fìli allontanò di pochi centimetri la tremante figura del fratello dal proprio corpo, guardandolo in volto.  
"Siamo ancora insieme" ripetè in un sussurro.  
Sorrise con dolcezza contagiando il fratello, che si concesse un sorriso abbozzato, ancora un po' incerto, accompagnato da una lacrima che iniziò a rigargli il volto.  
Kìli sussultò quando il fratello portò via quella lacrima solitaria con un bacio.  
"Basta piangere ora, sono qui con te sciocco, che motivo c'è per continuare il melodramma?" domandò sorridendo con dolcezza.  
"Ho avuto così paura Fìli… e se ti avessi perso? Cosa… cosa avrei fat- cominciò il minore, subito interrotto dal fratello.  
"Zio Thorin si sarebbe preso cura di te esattamente come faccio io." disse sicuro Fìli, ma un sorrisetto malizioso partì dall'angolo della bocca del moro all'udire quelle innocenti parole, e il biondo dovette -effettivamente- correggersi.  
"Be'… forse non proprio come faccio io…" rettificò sorridendo con malizia a sua volta, facendo tingere di porpora le gote di Kìli.  
"Oh be' ti saresti trovato una nana per quello…" continuò, ma Kìli storse il naso.  
"Un nano allora..!" Tentò ancora Fìli ormai ridendo.  
"Un orco, un goblin, un elfo o… un tenero hobbit!" continuò la sua lista ridendo ed elencando con le dita quelle improbabili scelte.  
"Ma io non voglio un orco, un elfo o un hobbit… io amo te, Fìli!" concluse il minore spingendosi per un bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Amo te, stupido…." soffiò caldo sulle labbra dell'altro, che prontamente si lasciò coinvolgere in un bacio appassionato.  
Il bacio li travolse in un saldo abbraccio, come se qualcosa potesse separarli nuovamente, poi lentamente le loro dita cominciarono a correre sul corpo dell'altro, tastando e saggiando, non trascurando nemmeno un lembo di stoffa, fino a che la mano di Fìli non incontrò il cavallo dei pantaloni del moro…  
"Ma hey, buongiorno~" scherzò il biondo constatando il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, passandoci nuovamente la mano e facendo così avvampare violentemente Kìli.  
"Vedo che lo spavento ti è passato ormai…" scherzò ancora Fìli con voce più roca, facendo incontrare i loro bacini e svelando la medesima situazione nel suo basso ventre.  
Kìli schiuse appena la bocca, non emettendo un suono, ma solo espirando tradendo un fremito.

Non ci furono parole a seguire, Fìli sfregò leggermente la propria erezione contro quella timida del fratello, Kìli si avvicinò maggiormente alla bocca del biondo ansimando per l'eccitazione, cingendo con le gambe il bacino dell'altro aumentando il contatto.  
Si unirono in un altro profondo bacio, più umido e decisamente meno casto dei precedenti, intanto iniziarono a spogliarsi a vicenda, attenti a non dare troppo nell'occhio, con movimenti calibrati e precisi come avevano ormai imparato a fare.  
Non c'era bisogno di parole, i due si intendevano con uno sguardo e quella situazione, ormai ampiamente e precedentemente esplorata dai fratelli, non era affatto nuova, solo… questa volta era animata da un sentimento ancora più forte, la consapevolezza di non poter più fare a meno l'uno dell'altro, non che da una certa urgenza, come a volersi lasciare alle spalle il brutto spavento appena provato.  
Una volta completamente svestiti, Kìli cinse nuovamente il bacino del fratello con le gambe, facendo sfregare la fremente erezione di Fìli contro le proprie natiche, mentre la sua virilità andò ad aderire all'addome del fratello in un piacevole attrito. Si sollevò qualche gemito sommesso, che i due decisero di far tacere impegnando le proprie bocche nell'ennesimo umido bacio, si concessero qualche preliminare abbracciandosi con trasporto e creando nuovi attriti contro i loro sessi ormai pulsanti e umidi.  
Un sospirato "Fìli…" emesso dal moro ormai al limite dell'attesa, convinse il fratello maggiore a soddisfare quel bisogno tanto urgente per entrambi, umettò due dita leccandole velocemente e poi scese con la mano, andando a tracciare i confini dell'apertura di Kìli, che al contatto fremette impaziente. Indugiò sull'apertura quanto bastava per far distendere i muscoli del fratello, poi lo penetrò con una falange, sotto quei tocchi esperti Kìli rabbrividì e si spinse contro il contatto desiderando di più… uno sguardo veloce, languido e voglioso da parte del moro costrinse Fìli ad accelerare i tempi. Sfilò la falange dall'apertura del fratello e la sostituì col proprio membro duro e umido, al che Kìli buttò il volto contro il cuscino, ansimando contro di esso nella speranza di smorzare quei gemiti che insistenti uscivano dalle sue labbra.  
Sebbene la posizione fosse abbastanza scomoda per entrambi e non consentisse una penetrazione profonda, in quel momento era perfetta: potevano guardarsi in volto, potevano alternare gli affondi a baci, carezze, sussurri e bisbigli, potevano abbracciarsi portando i loro corpi tanto vicini da fondersi in un unica entità.  
Dopo qualche minuto i due erano vicini al limite, Kìli reclamava attenzioni muovendo il bacino contro l'addome del fratello e quando gemette un "Toccami" contro la guancia di Fìli, questi non poté che accontentarlo andando a carezzare l'erezione gocciolante del moro.  
"Di più di più!" continuava ad ansimare sommessamente Kìli, che ormai aveva reclinato il capo all'indietro, lasciando che qualche -pericoloso- gemito prendesse il volo e si schiantasse contro le pareti di roccia della grotta. Fìli chiuse la mano a pugno attorno al sesso pulsante del fratello, e combinando il ritmo con le sue sempre più poderose spinte, lo portò ad un violento orgasmo che raggiunsero insieme, come a voler suggellare ancora di più il loro legame indissolubile.

Ancora scossi dall'orgasmo i due si abbracciarono, Kìli appoggiò il viso al petto del fratello, che scendeva e si abbassava alla ricerca di una respirazione regolare, seguendone il ritmo.  
"Non voglio mai più rischiare di perderti." fu Fìli a rompere il silenzio con quest'affermazione.  
"Nemmeno io Fìli… promettimi che la prossima volta salterai." bofonchiò Kìli inframmezzando la frase con uno sbadiglio.  
"Che..? Salterò?" domandò il biondo.  
"Sì… salterai dalla… mia parte della… crepa…" mugugnò con gli ultimi lampi di coscienza Kìli, prima di assopirsi contro il petto del fratello.  
"Per te Kìli, rischierei." disse il maggiore baciandogli la fronte.  
Poi Fìli constatò che suo fratello si era addormentato nudo nel suo sacco a pelo… e che forse era il caso quanto meno di rivestirlo, ma non c'era ragione alcuna perchè dovesse portarlo al proprio posto, avrebbero dormito insieme almeno per una volta come non gli era concesso da molte lune.  
Solo lui e Kìli, non un nano qualunque, non una nana, ne' un orco o un elfo, ne' un mago o un hobbit: solo lui e la persona che amava.


End file.
